


Fear

by star__light



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Fear, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e23 Icy Nights II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: When his demons reappear, Ice Bear's expression does not remain stoic.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 20: Writer's Choice.

He was walking with his brothers in the park when he saw him.

He walked in front of the park with his friends. Half of his face was still scarred since Roomba had attacked him. Ice Bear knew he could not attack when he did not have a reason that he could justify to Panda and Grizz. Or when he did not seem to be devising a plan to steal his vacuum cleaner.

But at that moment he looked at him, and smiled. And Ice Bear felt a chill run through his body when he realized that his brothers followed him, who talked about their weekend plans. At that moment, the white bear felt fear.


End file.
